The present invention relates to a method for elaborating an assembly comprising at least one composite structure part, one metal interface part and one metal structure part, to a sub-assembly and to the assembly obtained by said method.
For making many products, such as in particular motor vehicles, it is necessary to assemble together composite parts and metal parts.
In the case of mass production, the assembling should be accomplished within a short time on a production line along which run the products.
In order to reduce the time for assembling the composite structure part to the metal structure part which runs on the line, the use of a metal interface part between the composite structure and the metal structure part is known, this metal interface part being intended to be spot-welded on the metal structure part, spot-welding being one of the rare assembling methods compatible with production cycle times and throughputs.
Up to now, the assembling between a composite structure part and a metal interface part is performed by adhesive bonding or by overmolding. Every time, the assembling method is long and the strength of the assembly is uncertain over time.
An object of the present invention is therefore to propose a novel method for pre-assembling the composite structure part to the metal interface part within a short time, without being detrimental to the ease of assembling the metal interface part to the metal structure part by welding.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a method for pre-assembling the composite structure part to the metal interface part, the design of which allows assembling while excluding any stress on the composite structure part in order to avoid adversely affecting the mechanical strength and damaging the composite structure part which does not accept stress concentrations.